


Arranged marriage

by Captainstark12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tony, Fluff, Impatient Steve Rogers, Inlove Steve, M/M, Oblivious Tony, Omega Steve Rogers, Omegaverse, Popular Tony, Possessive Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve does though, Tony’s freaking Shy, and show’s everyone who Tony belongs to, but he doesn’t even know, post serum steve rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainstark12/pseuds/Captainstark12
Summary: Tony and Steve are to be bonded to each other when they turn 20...Steve seriously can’t wait that long.OrTony was already Steve’s...Steve just needed to remind everyone that
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 64
Kudos: 204





	1. The meeting

..

The first time Tony had seen his chosen Omega he had hid behind his father, clutching nervously at Howard’s side as he tried to hide his blushing face away from the grinning omega whose eyes seemed to sparkle at him. His father patting his head reassuringly as he talked with his business partner and old friend Joseph Rogers, Co-Owner of SHIELDS agency. One of the top leading security agencies in the world. Howard, proud owner of Stark Industries got most of his security teams from them as well. The two weren’t really close but when the two were given the chance to have a small conversation regarding their son’s. Howard was pleasantly surprised when Joseph had offered him his omega son to be Tony’s future mate. Howard had been a bit worried when Tony had presented as an Alpha but didn’t seem to have the alpha traits one needs to find a suitable mate. Tony was already 13.

the typical Alpha’s physical form started to show when they had turned 12 and yet Tony was still short and soft a year later. The boy had a very shy personality as well, often speaking in a very shy voice that no alpha should. Although Howard couldn’t blame him. If he was an Alpha lacking all physical traits he’d be embarrassed too. The problem was Tony would turn 18 someday and he’d have to start presenting to an omega. And omega’s were usually the one’s to chose the alpha’s they liked. The only problem was even when Tony had first presented as an Alpha at the age of 10 he was afraid to talk to omega’s. Too shy and nervous to even say a simple hi at them. When Tony had turned 12 and showed no signs of change, Howard had made it his mission to find a strong and willing omega to be his son’s future mate. What a father wouldn’t do for his own son really. 

The older Stark had been a bit concerned when he had met The younger, scrawny Rogers standing beside his father. Honestly saying the 14 year old omega looked a bit sickly. Howard was having doubts if the omega could even carry his future grand children with his frail body. But when the blond boy had grinned at Tony who had hidden behind him yet again. Howard couldn’t help but smirk when he had heard the blond Omega say to his father that Tony was stunning. and asked to greet him if he could. Joseph had nodded at that and immediately Steve Confidently began walking towards the Starks, thin hands instantly grabbing the shorter teen’s softer one’s as he pulled Tony gently towards him. Making the shy Alpha blush brightly at the sudden contact from the omega. 

“Hi! I’m Steve! Are you Tony? My dad has told me all about you!” the blond boy asked as he held the blushing brunette tight. Tony could only nod as he tried and failed to open his mouth at the very touchy omega. The grin on Steve’s face widen as he glanced back at his father. “His really cute..I really like him...” he said before turning back around to smile widely at Tony who blushed even more at his bluntness. “I...ah...thank you...” was all he could say before he yelped in surprise when Steve had started running into the garden, pulling him along as he waved at his father who was laughing with the older Rogers. Something told Howard This maybe the Start of a perfect Relationship.


	2. The oblivious Alpha

Tony’s face flushed as he had a dazed look on his face when Steve had finished rubbing against him. The scrawny blond omega trying to get the dazed out alpha’s scent on him as best as he could as he finished rubbing their clothed erections together. Tony whimpering a bit when Steve had finally parted from him, smirking mischievously as the blond omega quietly lead them both back into the hallway. The two had been together now for a year and a half and still Tony would blush like a tomato whenever Steve would Start to scent him. Or even and especially when Steve would ask for him to bite him near his bond gland again. The omega tended to request that whenever they both met at school. Insuring that everyone in their school knew that Tony was his and he was Tony’s. Steve could get very possessive whenever another omega would come near his Alpha. Right away stumping with his skinny legs as best as he could and scent the alpha right then and there. Daring any omega to come between them. Often times his actions have caused him a bit of trouble from his father who keeps telling him to refrain from too much physical contact as he and Tony were not supposed to mark each other until they turned 20. The omega would scowl at that.

he couldn’t wait that long to be claimed by Tony. not when every omega the Alpha met was drawn by how gentle he was. Tony wasn’t at all like any of the knot-headed alpha’s Steve had met. Who used their second gender and physical traits to their advantage, belittling omega’s like Steve and treating them like they were only made for sex and looking after them. No Tony was different. He was gentle and kind, soft spoken and respectful. Often times it was cute how insecure he could get around others and would clutch at Steve’s sides as the two would walk together. That was the thing all the other Alpha’s (especially the old one’s like their parents) didn’t understand. For them Tony looked weak and pathetic as an alpha. But to omega’s Tony was absolutely desirable! he was the dream Alpha all omega’s and even beta’s wanted. He never treated them like they were below him. He never showed he was superior or that he had more rights to them. No, he treated everyone as equals and that was the thing that made every omega want to be with him. 

So NO..he couldn’t afford to wait that long to be claimed by Tony. Not when every freaking omega they meet wants to get their hands on the adorable alpha. and what really pissed him was that he wasn’t as capable of defending his Alpha from those omega’s. Not with his weak and pathetic excuse of a body anyways. Call him insecure because he really was..but every time he’d get a glimpse of another more healthier omega coming near Tony, he’d have this sinking feeling that they’d actually have the chance to snatch Tony from him. That’s why he had made it his mission to get his sick body in order. he had already asked his mother for help on that, the omega mother supporting him enthusiastically.

Steve had been doing a couple of runs every morning for four months now, swimming for two and on summer he was going to boot camp. All while he was getting the right vitamins and meds and hospital visits. Sarah his mom had hired a trainer and a private doctor to help him in his mission. He wouldn’t be able to see Tony during the summer when he’d be in boot camp but he’d endure. He’d make sure that he’d be fit to protect his precious alpha from other omega’s swooning over him. 

Right now the two were walking hand in hand as Steve held his head high, flaunting his exposed and bruised skin for the other omega’s to see. A few gave him the stink eye before glancing longingly at Tony who didn’t seem to notice as he was too busy glancing at Steve’s bruised skin. Still dumbstruck that Steve would let him mark him. And even more so that Steve was proud to show off that he was Tony’s. All while a few omega’s were trailing them behind. Boy was Tony an adorable oblivious alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chap...please tell me what you think with their situation, I’d love to hear


	3. Lakes and kisses

“Steve how many times do i have to tell you? You can’t just start stripping Tony on the floor whenever you feel like it around the house” Joseph’s stern voice echoed around the room from the speaker placed on the walls. Steve immediately snapped his head up to look around the living room. “You installed cctv’s around the house?” Steve asked with furrowed brows while still hovering over Tony who was already panting, half undress beneath his scrawny body. “Yes! And for good reasons too...now, get off your alpha and stop being such an impatient omega! You’ll both have your time soon..right now i do NOT want you two going any further than kissing..why in my day...” Steve had already stood up as he tried to block his father’s yammering while trying to help his alpha off the floor. He really didn’t want to listen to his father’s preaches when he knew exactly how his mom (that’s also an omega) had seduced his father into mating with her at 17. No use in telling his old man that though..

Even when he was in heat or Tony was in his rut the two couldn’t help each other. As their parents wanted them to do everything the traditional way. With the two of them not only bonding at the age of 20 but also not mating until then..which was completely stupid since their parents didn’t follow that tradition as well. Honestly he was getting even more impatient in being more intimate with Tony since by the end of the school year he wouldn’t be able to see Tony till after boot camp was over. With a deafeted sigh Steve helped Tony button his shirt, smirking a bit when he noticed the Alpha was still blushing at the thought of Steve’s father watching them. 

———————————————————-

After that incident the two hadn’t had anymore further physical contact than touching and kissing inside any of their houses. Their parents had made it their sole purpose to interfere with the two teenagers as much as they could. Steve eventually easing down on his advances as most of the omega’s had gotten the hint that he wasn’t backing down for no one. Only a few brave souls would try and flirt with the alpha by the end of the school year. Not caring if they’d get a broken nose from the tiny blond. It also helped that Steve actually gained a bit of meat in him, it wasn’t much but at least he wasn’t as thin as when he and Tony met. On the last day of school though Steve had to remind a few omega’s again that Tony was his when he had spotted them smothering the Alpha with hugs and letters ( that Steve immediately threw away ) The said omega’s threw him the old stink eye as he stomped his way between them and his flustered alpha. Giving them hard looks before going soft when he turned to his alpha who was already clutching at his side. The poor rejected omega’s crying in the hallway when Steve had left victorious once more. 

On the first day of Summer Steve and Tony had rented a cozy cottage with two rooms in the middle of the woods for a week with their friends. The two wanting to spend as much time together before Steve goes to boot camp. Clint a beta had teased the two numerous times that they should just get on with it whole they were all away from their overbearing parents. the blond beta would always get a smack from Natasha, a red head Alpha who just like Tony wasn’t a knot-head like all the other Alpha’s in school. Bruce and Thor would then teased the beta and alpha of how perfect they would be together. Making the two very uncomfortable. Steve thought it was cute since Nat for some reason also shared Tony’s shyness when it came to Clint. That was one of the reasons Steve loved being around the redhead alpha. She didn’t feel she had the right to claim or belittle anyone just because she was an alpha. 

When the teasing had stop the whole gang had decided to take a hike in the woods before eventually settling to go for a cool swim on a nearby lake. The six teens had been doing this routine for the next five days, exchanging creepy ghost stories at night on an open fire as well. On the sixth day they had all went to the lake again and had a small picnic. Bruce taking pictures as Thor tried desperately to photobomb his shots. Nat and Clint had disappeared for a while before coming back with smug little smiles. Thor immediately smacking the beta on the back proudly. 

After everyone had eaten their fill and the group had started to just relax and lay by the shore Steve and Tony had decided to go swim further down the lake. Tony stopping immediately when Steve had started coughing. The two hot out of the water right away as Steve tried to control his coughing. Damn it his inhaler was inside his bag which was back where the group were. Tony cursed that they had swam a bit too far from where they had camped. Steve hadn’t coughed this hard since the start of the school year. The cold water must have triggered it. The omega was looking red as ever as Tony tried desperately to rub his hand on his back. Eventually the coughing had stopped and Tony was left wrapping his slender arms around Steve. Kissing the tiny shivering omega as Steve tried reassuring him that he was okay. A bit embarrassed of what had just happened as he tried to unwrap the alpha’s hands off him. he really didn’t like it when Tony was worried. As usual the Alpha was being stubborn as he gripped the omega tighter, giving as much warmth as he possibly could. It was sweet really..but Steve really needed to reassure him that he was okay. But before he could open his mouth to tell the alpha that Tony had leaned in and crashed their mouths together. Steve immediately being shock as he felt the trembling alpha’s shay tongue slide inside his mouth. Blue eyes snapping wide before closing back again when he realized that Tony was taking the initiative for the first time. 

The two didn’t stop not even for air, Steve only gasping in shock when he realized that Tony’s hand had started traveling down his thighs. “T-Tony?” Was all the omega could manage as he stared lustfully at the blushing alpha. Confusion on his face as Tony had never been this brave before.

Tony redden even more when he realized where his hand was, heart thumping loudly as he tried not to tremble. Steve would be off to boot camp after this and he wouldn’t be able to see him till the start of school again. 

“I just...i really just want to feel you more..just before you go away next week...if-if it’s okay with you..” was all he could say as he waited for the omega who smiled widely at him with a nod. With Steve’s permission Tony leaned closer and pressed his lips against Steve’s agains. The omega shivered in delight as he leaned into the kiss, Loving how Tony’s trembling hands were roaming his body. Before he knew it Tony was gently laying him down on the ground as his hand started to play with the omega’s erect nipple. Steve gasping when Tony’s lips had began to travel down his throat, kissing and sucking pale skin before leaving small marks on them. The Alpha Moaned when Steve’s hand had traveled down his clothed crotch. Palming him as he bucked his hips downward. Loving how Steve also lifted up his hips to press his bulge against the alpha’s thighs. 

The two would of gone further if they hadn’t heard their friends coming. The two instantly backing off each other as Bruce finally reached them. The omega panting as he shouted at the other’s that he’d found the two love birds.

The two never had the chance to continue where they had left off after that. But what happened on that lake was enough to put a wide smile on Steve’s face. Because now Tony wasn’t being shy with him anymore. Now that he was going away Tony had become more and more brave in showing Steve how much he loved him. When the day came that Steve had to leave for boot camp Tony had pouted as he clung to Steve’s side, making the omega chuckle as he promised Tony that he be back. And once he had gotten back he was sure to continue where they had left off.

...Boy was he wrong....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this little fic of mine..i hope you liked this chap..


	4. Tomorrow yes, tomorrow

“Someone’s excited to finally see their omega tomorrow..” Nat teased as she gave Tony a wink before chuckling when Tony flustered at her comment. “Come on, you guys...give the guy a break..” Bruce chipped in making Tony smile at him thoughtfully. “ we’re only playing with ya Tones, hey give me some of those nuts well ya Bruce” Clint said as he tried to grab some ooff of Bruce’s bowl before getting swatted by Thor’s massive hand. “Ouch! Watch it Thor! Ohhh i think you broke a few of my fingers...” Clint groan as he cradled his hand against his chest. Thor merely giving him a ‘you should of known better look’. “I bought these for Bruce because i know he likes them...you should go get your own if you want some Clint..” The beta glared at him before groaning again. Bruce frowning as he tried to tell Thor that he didn’t mind sharing some with their friends. Thor blushing a bit at that before apologizing to their offended friend. Tony hadn’t been paying much attention to them anymore since he was too busy thinking about finally seeing Steve tomorrow. He really didn’t like why Steve couldn’t bring with him his cell phone. But there was nothing they could do as it was one of the rules. 

But tomorrow he’d finally be able to see Steve again. he couldn’t wait to wrap his arms around Steve’s thin frame again. He always loved how he could easily clutch and wrap around the omega whenever he felt nervous or anxious. Holding onto Steve always made him feel better. Sometimes he couldn’t believe his luck that a sassy and feisty omega like Steve could ever want to be with a short, squishy and insecure alpha like him. Really Steve could do so much better, but he was happy Steve stayed with him. Seeing Steve show off to the world that he was Tony’s omega was enough to send the alpha sky high with pride. The only thing he hated though was when other alpha’s were making fun of him and Steve as hot tempered as always would always get most of the beating as he’d always run to the alpha’s aid, giving the other alpha’s a quick punch and give a few good kicks before getting punch right back Which always made Tony feel like a complete worthless fool as he’d desperately try and shield his omega only to be thrown off and also get kicked. The omega would always try and tell him that it was okay even when the both of them needed to go to the nurses office. But Tony never really let it go. What good of an alpha was he if he couldn’t even protect himself and his omega. Especially when he’d see some alpha’s eyeing Steve. 

That’s why during the summer he had made it his mission to be more outspoken, more straightforward because heck even if he didn’t look like an alpha, didn’t mean he couldn’t act like one. Who knows maybe some of the alpha’s might back off of him if he started talking like them. Then Steve wouldn’t get so upset whenever he’d catch them bullying him. So that was that, tomorrow He’d be the alpha Steve truly deserved. Oh he couldn’t wait to show his tiny yet feisty omega what an alpha he could be for him tomorrow. He inwardly smiled as he finished drinking his milkshake. While the others started throwing fries at Clint. 

Little did he know that a certain bulky blond had already entered the diner they were eating in. blue eyes scanning the place before spotting him. With a wide smile forming on his face the omega started to move towards them. 

——————————————————-


	5. My omega

Tony was not okay, his jaw dropped right away when he had caught sight of a tall, well built blond start to walk towards them. Instantly he recognized the omega’s face as he smiled at him. No, it can’t be..

“Oh my god, Steve?..”

“STEVE!”

“Oh-my God!!! What the fuck happened to you?!!!” 

“Holy...cow...”

Tony could only stare in awe as Clint and the rest of the gang shouted in surprise as they stood up to openly gawk at the transformed omega. No...no..no...this wasn’t Steve..Tony tried to convince himself, Steve was small, skinny and not at all a giant, towering over most of their friends. And then The omega had stared directly at him with the same sweet smile he always gave Tony when he since the alpha getting uncomfortable. Oh my God...this was Steven. 

Before Tony could snap out of his hysteria at seeing his omega so different, Steve had suddenly enveloped him in an embrace while kissing him on the cheeks like he always did making Tony completely melt and relax into the embrace. his brain finally relaxing when his nose was met with the omega’s familiar scent. Steve, Steve, Steve...

Was all he could really think about as he nuzzled closer to the blond’s chest. He had questions but they could wait. Right now all he needed was his omega as he buried himself in his arms. 

———————————————————

A month had gone by and Tony had mostly gotten use to Steve’s new appearance. The blond had admitted he had been doing extra workouts and training while in boot camp, which his doctor said might of triggered his body to have a growths spurt. Plus his doctor had been giving him those weird vitamins that he said were good in boosting his height. Tony had been very considerate of it all as he listened to the omega explain. It had become clear to him that the omega actually wanted this to happen and he could understand. And he had to admit Steve was really hot. And he meant really, really hot. Not that he didn’t find Steve attractive before but now well..there really wasn’t any other way of saying it than Steve was absolutely Hot. 

and this really seemed to trouble Tony. Because Steve was catching more and more eyes from alpha’s now everyday. Not that the omega actually entertained any of them. In fact the omega had already managed to send a few alpha’s to the hospital after shamefully flirting with him while the two were out on a date. This one alpha had even lost most of his front teeth when he had cut in on Steve and Tony talking on the hallway at school. The omega not liking when the alpha had been blocking Tony from him. Steve had immediately punch him in the face when he had tried to put his hands on him like he had a right to. Tony could only stare with wide eyes as the alpha fell on the floor with his mouth and nose bleeding, scrambling away when Steve had told him to back off while trying to reach for Tony who unconsciously flinched. 

The flinch didn’t go unnoticed as the omega frown at him. Tony redden at the realization as he didn’t want Steve to think he was actually scared of him. It was just that he was so unused to seeing Steve so strong that he’d instinctively flinch when Steve had just finished punching another alpha in front of him. 

The sudden changes were honestly a lot to take in since Steve was so beautiful and gorgeous and so strong that Tony felt that the omega would one day realize that he didn’t need Tony after all. The thought had immediately made the alpha sad and scared. What if he was going to be a burden to Steve. After all now Steve was actually stronger than most alpha’s and Tony was just..well Tony.

So much for him trying to show Steve that he could be his Alpha..that plan had went out the window when he had realized that Steve probably didn’t need an alpha, especially one like Tony. The thought had never made Tony feel more insecure in all his life as he’d stare at the beautiful omega and wonder if he was still good enough for him. 

He really hoped he was. Because he couldn’t imagine what he’d do if Steve were to ever leave him.


	6. Don’t mess with this omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just uploaded the cover image for this on the first chap incase any of you haven't seen it yet! Pls give it a look as it is how i imagined Steve and Tony to look

A vain was about to pop on the blond omega’s head as he scowled at an alpha who had suddenly blocked his view of Tony who was waiting for him at the bleachers. Tony hadn’t seen him yet and Steve had wanted to surprise him with a kiss when an over self-confident alpha had suddenly appeared right in front of him. The blond omega immediately scowled at the obnoxious looking alpha. Steve really didn’t have time to explain to the knot-head that he wasn’t interested. Especially since Steve knew the Alpha could smell Tony’s scent on him. “Your in my way...MOVE! Now!” he barked as the Alpha stupidly replied a ‘aw com’ on sugar...you know i can show you a better time than that alpha you go-arck!” The alpha couldn’t even finish his sentence as Steve had knocked his windpipes out of him. 

Stupid Alpha’s...they really needed their brains check if they thought that Steve would ever chose them and their stuck up self centered egos over his sweet and gentle Tony. Speaking of Tony...Steve‘s face drew tighter when he realized that the stupid alpha’s interference had given another omega a chance to go and flirt with his innocent alpha, who as always was oblivious to the omega’s advances. God he hated how everything had been going with him and Tony since he got back. Thanks to his new new physical appearance all types of alpha’s were trying to get it on with him leaving him a bit occupied to chase them away. In those tiny moments Steve noticed the omega’s that had been waiting for their chance to be with Tony had grabbed those moments as their opportunity to get his alpha’s attention for a little bit. It was frustrating to say the least. Steve had to guard his precious alpha even more now. With an irritated look Steve marched right on up behind Tony who was facing the annoying omega. the omega’s face instantly fell the moment she saw Steve glaring death daggers at her. His muscles flexing as he stood on his full height, looking absolutely intimidating. 

Tony frowned when the omega who was asking him if he could help her train for her wrestling try outs next Friday had immediately paled and told him that she forgot she was busy on Friday, before scrambling away. Well..she must of realized Tony wasn’t really the best candidate to help her out with wrestling. That thought had seemed to put him in a sour mood right away before his eyes lit up when he found Steve smiling adorably at him with his incredible cute puppy dog eyes. The blond immediately leaned into him whispering huskily a ‘hey babe, I’ve missed you’ before suddenly pressing Tony against the bleachers, sliding his tongue inside Tony’s open mouth as he did. God was Tony lucky to have such a gorgeous, strong, talented and loving omega like Steve. he really couldn’t believe how Steve had still stayed with a loser alpha like him. back in the mind of his head he thought he didn’t deserve such a perfect omega. Steve was the whole package. And Tony would be eternally grateful to the gods up above for giving him this. When the kiss had ended Tony felt dazed as the tall blond whispered in his ear how he wanted Tony to mark him, again right then and there in the open field. 

oh dear sweet God, he repeats..he was eternally grateful to have Steve. Beautiful, Sweet, considerate and unselfish Steve. The Alpha right away obeyed his omega as he closed his eyes and leaned into Steve’s broad shoulder. Completely unaware of the unconscious Alpha being carried away by a few beta’s from behind them. as well as the omega from earlier sulking on the corner of the bleachers, staring longingly at him.


	7. College rut is troublesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony are in College now and it’s hard when Tony’s in rut..

“Oh my God! Steve! Let Tony sit on his own for God’s sake!” Rhodey groaned as he watched the blond omega glare at him from across the table. Tony tucked comfortably under his chin as they had their lunch inside the cafeteria. “No! The minute i let go of him someone else might try and mount on Tony again” the omega snarled as he held the flushed out alpha tighter. “I really don’t mind though...” Tony managed to say as he tried drinking some nice cool mango juice from Steve’s cup. 

“I can’t believe you can’t even trust Tony to leave him in his dorm while he’s in his rut” Peggy said with a frown as she stared at them. Sharon nodding next to her. Steve huffed at that while Tony made a small whine. “It’s not that I don’t trust Tony...i know he’d never be unfaithful to me...it’s everyone else i don’t trust, even Alpha’s here are after him” “For fucks sakes!!! I swear I wasn’t trying to get in Tony’s pants! I-i was only trying to help him get undress!” Bucky snapped bright red, making the two Carter cousins stare at him with wide eyes. Rhodey just sigh as he took a bite off his sandwich. Where was Pepper and Happy when he needed them. 

“Then why the hell were you naked?” 

“Because it was too hot!” 

“And you had an erection?”

“It’s fucking Tony Stark man! He was just so adorable panting and sweating like that!” 

The long haired brunette alpha suddenly stood up and stormed off with his tray. Muttering that it wasn’t his fault Tony looked so cute for an Alpha. “I think you should apologize to him...” Tony pouted as he tried taking a bite of the burger Steve was feeding him. “What?!..your even taking his side?” The blond frowned as he took the burger away from Tony, making the tired alpha whine. “Well..he is your beat friend and i don’t think it’s good that you two are fighting, i hate it when me and Rhodeybear fight..so i know you do too...plus he really was just trying to help me get undress, i keep telling you that” Tony answered as he tried to reach for the burger. “Tony..” the omega sigh. “Steve...” Tony countered. 

With a groan Steve finally placed the burger near Tony’s mouth again, making the alpha smile with a small ‘yey’. “Okay...I’ll talk to him...but your not leaving my sight ever again” “i thought I already was?” The alpha blinked up at him innocently. Making the omega suddenly feel wet, yup..he was going to apologize to Bucky, he couldn’t blame his best friend or any other alpha’s if they felt the same way..but this just proved that he had to be more extra vigilant in taking care of his alpha because damn it. Tony was just too cute to not get a hard on, or in his case also get wet..oh he’d never let the alpha out of his sight again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pixy stop pouting! Im sorry okay? I love you :) kisses 
> 
> Im making your request now

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
